The present invention relates in general to manual dispensers for particulate materials, and especially condiments such as salt and pepper. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved dispenser having a pivoted flow control elements easily actuated with one hand.
Condiment dispensers, most commonly used for salt or pepper, come in a variety of forms which, in most instances, include a container having a dispensing end with at least one, and preferably multiple, pour openings therein. The container will normally include a filling port selectively accessed by a removal of an appropriate cap. Such dispensers, if used for table condiments such as salt and pepper, will normally be provided in pairs, one for salt and one for pepper.
Many condiment dispensers use pour openings which are always open. This, however, permits ingress of moisture and other contaminants which may cause spoilage of the condiment in the dispenser. To prevent ingress of contaminants, it has been known to provide a removable lid which may cover the pour openings. To prevent ingress of moisture, it has been known to form a seal between the container and lid in surrounding relation to the pour openings. Dispensers which can dispense the contained condiments at different rates are also known. Such combination dispensers will normally include two sets of pouring openings, with each set being controlled by a separate lid. The individual lids are normally mounted by separate journals or hinges for the selective opening and closing of the opening(s) associated with each lid.
In many instances when dealing with containers with manually manipulated lids, there is an awkwardness in manipulating the lids. For example, two hands are often required- one to hold the container, and one to open the lid. If the lid is removable, care must be taken to ensure the lid is not lost. Even providing the sealed pivoting lid of the prior art is not without problems. For example, the force to overcome the seal may be near that required to hold the pivoting lid in its journal, such that the lid is often unintentionally removed from its journal upon opening.